The present invention is related to desk lamps and more particularly to a desk lamp which is pivotably secured to a stand by means of the engagement of a toothed block with a swivel member which can be rotated on such a stand within an angle less than 360.degree..
In regular desk lamps, the projecting angle of a lamp is generally adjusted by means of pivoted supporting arms or connecting rods.,i.e., the change of the angular position of a lamp is confined within the pivoting range of its pivoted supporting arms or connecting rods. The common disadvantage of this type of adjusting mechanism is the angular position adjusted can not be accurately controlled. It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a desk lamp with improved angular position adjusting structure.